Forum:Featured Article voting
Note: To avoid confusion, the article on the Main Page formerly known as a "Featured Article" is now known as the "Article of the Month." On this page, please vote for what YOU think should be featured in this month's Main Page Article of the Month! The article should be both well-written and interesting. Please don't vote for stubs, unless you expand them before the featured article is needed. By the time the new month is started, the vote for the previous month will be tallied and the article will be put onto the main page. Then, we will immediately begin accepting nominations for the new month's article. Vote wisely! Vote For... October, 2008 *'Phineas and Ferb - Super Flash (Talk) :'Oppose'. This is a fine article, but most of it was imported from Wikipedia. Should we really have a Featured article that has a wikipedia tag on it? —Topher 05:34, 21 September 2008 (UTC) *'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro' - This article represents a community effort and is well written. There have been five different editors on this article in the last month. It is a good article, and with a little more work could become our first permanent Featured Article. —Topher 05:34, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :'Agree'. I agree, but not with making it the permanent featured article. It should only be it for the month of October. :--SuperFlash101 14:32, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::Why a permanent Featured Article? I have never heard of one of those before... felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:56, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::I think you're misunderstanding what I was saying. Most wikis have Featured Articles that are special articles that are listed as Featured articles. I said that Isabella might eventually become one of those. However, this is different than featuring an article on the main page, which is what we are voting on here. I have no intention of keeping one article permanently featured on the main page. That doesn't make sense. —Topher 00:19, 22 September 2008 (UTC) *'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro' - I agree with Topher, this is one of the wikis best articles, and it really has earned to be the Article of the month! -Audun 20:45, 28 September 2008 (UTC) November, 2008 *'Phineas Flynn' - SuperFlash (Talk) This article is one of my favorites. It's set up in the official way of pages, and it's very well written. I really like it. *'Original Story Pitch' - I don't exactly know why, but this just feels like a good article. Jukilum 15:55, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :Well, we need someone to be the middleman here. Toph or Felinoel or anyone? --SuperFlash101 01:22, 17 October 2008 (UTC) ::My vote goes for '''Original Story Pitch'. Sorry, Flash, I know you've done a lot of work on Phineas, but I think the Original Story Pitch would be a fun article to have on the front page. It is for something that not many people know about, and gives people an idea of where the show began. —Topher 04:37, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :I guess I see what you mean. Let's go with that one then. Unless someone else has anything? --SuperFlash101 02:19, 18 October 2008 (UTC) December, 2008 *'Phineas Flynn:' As the most wikied character page next to Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and one of my favorites, this should defiantly be the next article of the month. It is also about the main character of the show, next to Ferb, but that page still needs just a wee bit of work. --SuperFlash101 15:49, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :I agree on that for this month. I think that we should all make an effort to improve the Ferb page so that it is suitable for being featured soon. Jukilum 15:43, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::Comment. - Only problem I am having with the Phineas page is that the whole Family section is pretty much "borrowed" from wikipedia. Some of the language doesn't follow the Manual of Style's Point of View section (as it is laid out right now). Let's work on making this section sound more like our site, and I'd be all for electing this article. —Topher 06:54, 5 November 2008 (UTC) *'Candace Flynn', what about this article? Elbutler 21:21, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::Oppose: Honestly, I really don't think this article is ready for this title yet. It needs several fix-ups to fit in with . Thanks for suggesting, though. --SuperFlash101 03:39, 13 November 2008 (UTC) January, 2009 *'Danville:' I really like this article, it's good. --SuperFlash101 23:02, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :*Thank you for nominating this article. I have done a bunch of work on it, and find that I watch episodes now looking for establishing shots to screencap to put on this page. It's my pet project, therefore I Agree to its nomination. —Topher 04:58, 6 December 2008 (UTC) *'Heinz Doofenshmirtz:' This article is very well written in my opinion. --Sailormoonrox667 21:07, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :He has already been featured, sorry. --SuperFlash101 06:16, 24 December 2008 (UTC) * I think that'Vanessa Doofenshmirtz' should be January's article of the month. ::Well, first, sign your posts with ~~~~, and second, that article is very in need of help and cleanup, is copied from wikipedia, does not use our standard system, and finally just needs major work before we put it there. Next time, nominate an article you read and found interesting, well written, and does not mention the episodes in history or personality. And finally, the vote for this month is over since it's the first of January. Sorry. --SuperFlash101 15:48, 1 January 2009 (UTC) February 2009 *'Phineas and Ferb-uary': With a little bit of clean-up and some more information, this would make a good article since it's been a year since the promotion occurred and therefore the anniversary of when most people discovered the show. Unfortunately it took me several more months, but I've caught up quickly. I think we should make this the Ferbuary, oops, February Article of the Month. —Topher 06:13, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :As it appears, I don't know if I can fix it up just yet. Once I create the templates and come up with a set-up, we'll see. Until then, I am on the wall. *'I, Brobot:' Perhaps our best episode page. I was amazed, and this page needs to be an Article of the Month. --SuperFlash101 21:40, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::After looking at "Phineas and Ferb-uary" a couple of more times, I still can't think of much that needs to be added to it. "I, Brobot" is the better article. I'm not sure what made me choose that article to fill out, but as I researched the episode, I started noticing some unique things: the number of plans, the rollercoaster plan showing up again, Candace saying "nineteen other times" and this was the 19th episode, etc. I spent about two or three days going over it, and it looks like it turned out well. Naturally, it gets my vote. — RRabbit42 04:23, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :::Agree. Great article! What do we think about moving the Gallery to I, Brobot/Gallery? This way it would allow users to get to the navigation links at the bottom of the article more quickly. It would also shorten up the article a bit and make it more concise. I love the inclusion of a gallery, but it feels a bit awkward where it is. Putting it on its own page would alleviate this awkwardness. I dare say this article deserves to be our first real (permanently) Featured Article, but we don't exactly have criteria put together for that yet. —Topher 09:57, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I was thinking along the same lines. Even though I added all the images, the actor credits were almost blotted out by the gallery. Check the Talk:I, Brobot page for a proposed change, which links to a separate test gallery. ::::: Agree. When I read the article, it definetly had the right information, and it's very well written.--Sailormoonrox667 19:52, 24 January 2009 (UTC) March 2009 *'Flynn-Fletcher House:' A good, descriptive wrap up of the house. Not my first choice, but it's one the few pretty much complete articles here. ~'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 14:57, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::Now that the bulk of my special project is done, maybe I can tackle another article. — RRabbit42 06:29, 3 February 2009 (UTC) *'42:' I really like this article. ~'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 14:47, 6 February 2009 (UTC) * New candidate: Phineas and Ferb Wiki:FAQ. — RRabbit42 03:20, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :I doubt that we need help and such pages as Articles of the Month. Maybe a new thing called "Featured Help Page," and maybe Featured Article, which people NEED TO CHECK OUT. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 03:31, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::Fair enough. Back to the drawing board. — RRabbit42 04:36, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :There are two other candidates. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 20:44, 19 February 2009 (UTC) April 2009 *'The Agency:' Community effort, nice usage, and awesome information! —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 21:43, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :For. This page contains good information. I should know, I overhauled the article myself. :) —Topher 21:04, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::Agree. It is very informative, has reliable info and doesn't seem to have a point of improvement and is very worthy for the said title May 2009 *'Suzy Johnson:' It's a good length page, and rare since it's a minor character. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 03:43, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :For: It is good enough and is a special article. The only problems I see is the picture of her mom that seems out of place and the phrase "then sicced her poodle on Candace", I don;t know why but the word "sicced" is disturbing but I don't know what I should do about it but other than that it is good and is Article of the month material.—Ardi 07:24, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::"Sicced" is supposed to be "Sicked". I'll see if I can fix it. As for the mother image, it's the only image of her that we have, and besides; nothing on the article can seem out of place, unless the character appeared only in one episode. Thanks for voting, btw, Ardi. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 13:51, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :::"Sicked" would be "I used to be sick" (with a cold or the flu), but it's not an actual word. "Sicced" means "to attack (used especially in commanding a dog): Sic 'em!" and "to incite to attack". We can probably find a better way to phrase it, but for now, sicced is the proper word. — RRabbit42 13:57, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::I figured such. But spell check caused me to think otherwise. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 14:50, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Category:Forums :::You're welcome, there are many good articles that just need to be recognized (such as this one) and thanks RR I was wondering what it meant and why was that word used but I just wanted to point out in the top of the pages "We are looking for April's Article of the Month in the Forum." it should be May not April—Ardi 09:06, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually, now it say's May. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 04:04, 8 April 2009 (UTC) June 2009 * Chez Platypus: This page is very well written and should be Article of the Month. Phin68 23:47, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :For:It is a good article and deserves to be Article of the Month.—Ardi 00:25, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::I vote for Chez Platypus because it is a well written article and it is a rightful Article of the Month. -Mai 02:18, 6 May 2009 (UTC) *Honestly, all episodes for Season 2 are like that. I'd rather go with the third longest page on the wiki, The Lake Nose Monster. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 03:06, 2 May 2009 (UTC) I guess it is a good article. but it took a while to get like that while Chez Platypus only took a few days. An allusion in the Lake Nose Monster is like this: most audio-animatronic rides- during the Missionsong a bunch of audio-animatronic animals sing aroud Agent P Instead of this: Like Most audio-animatronic rides during the song "Mission" a bunch of audio-animatronic animals sing aroud Agent P. I still vote Chez Platypus:. Phin68 15:45, 2 May 2009 (UTC) *I vote "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" because it's my fave episode. SpongeBoy 17:44, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Alright, to Phin, that can be fixed in an instant. To SpongeBoy, the fact that it's your fav episode is fine, but means nothing to become an Article of the Month. Please review and Phineas and Ferb Wiki:FAQ for information one what makes an article such. Also, we need to organize how we vote better. Set it up like it does on top, this clutter is just ridiculous. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 21:12, 2 May 2009 (UTC) *I disagree becuase "Got Game?" is so detailed Sonyfan453 5/7 2:55 p.m. :Look, people, this has just gotten out of control. All of these articles you are nominating are the same quality wise. All of them; same length, same set-up, etc. It's a S.2 episode, they all look that way, that doesn't make them AM worthy. Can we please try to find an original, different, quality filled article like 42 or F Games. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 21:43, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::Out to Launch is pretty well written. So I nominate it. Phin68 22:39, 7 May 2009 (UTC) * This is so hard to decide, but I'll go with Chez Platypus. The article of The Lake Nose Monster is one of the best I saw, but Chez Platypus has really had great progress and has had agreat article. I go with Chez Platypus. —Perryfan 01:45, 11 May 2009 (UTC) July 2009 *'Dan Povenmire:' Full and completed. I just finished this page, and it is now long, detailed, and well sourced. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 19:46, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Whoh, Super Flash, your early. Anyway, New canadate, The Lake Nose Monster:Will fit next month's theme, camping. It is also very well written. Phin68 talk to Phin68 20:20, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Um...can we please just stick to one nomination this month? Last nomination was just cluttering and confusing. Besides, I think we should stray from the episodes for a while and go to something new. Therefore, I nominate Dan Povenmire. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 20:25, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::The only two we had featured so far is I, Brobot and Raging Bully. But Yes, I we can. Phin68 talk to Phin68 20:30, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :::I agree. Dan Povenmire I guess. —Mai~(Talk) 05:56, 30 May 2009 (UTC)